


Лучший дом

by Hopair



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Чувства Нацуки.





	Лучший дом

Какие тихие улицы в этом городе, особенно когда солнце еще не встало. Так тихо, что были слышны даже легкие шаги старшеклассницы, что неспешно прогуливалась по парку. Времени было много, еще даже не рассвет. Нацуки шла, опустив глаза, ей давно приелся мрачный вид утреннего города. Первые лучи солнца не спасали положение, заливая округу зловещим оранжевым светом. Она бы с удовольствием выходила позже часа на два и любовалась ярким и солнечным городом, но не могла.

Девушка почесала руку и закатила рукав, на коже явно виднелись темные синяки. Все же на улице было куда лучше. Нацуки даже не отреагировала, только посильнее натянула пиджак, спрятав запястье. Она остановилась у скамейки, порылась в рюкзаке и открыла новый том любимой манги. На лице быстро заиграла счастливая улыбка, полумрак не мешал читать. Черно-белые страницы, но из них лились цвета и свет. А улица скоро посветлеет, нужно только время.

***

Закончился последний урок, и Нацуки поторопилась в клуб, там ее ждали друзья, нет… семья. Ее так хотелось, может не им всем, но уют, тепло и добро, это делало все, этого было достаточно.

Запах свежих кексов быстро распространялся в коридоре, пока она несла поднос. Кулинарный клуб разрешал иногда приходить, чем она пользовалась, когда отец был дома. Научиться готовить ей пришлось давно, кто бы это делал еще? По крайней мере, тогда было намного хуже, об этом не давал забыть ее рост, а ведь старшая школа.

Было приятно делиться выпечкой, она с радостью смотрела, как ее хвалят те, кто дал ей дом. Моника, Юри, Сайори и она. Новый, лучший Дом.


End file.
